Hey Princess
by Krackan
Summary: What happens when Axel's best friend is the princess of the High school? Lemon of course ;  Akuroku day 2010 Axel's POV. Summary sucks


**A/N:** Hey there everyone! Krackan here and with a one shot! Finally D: I have been writing this for about a month now and then I was like "Oh no! Akuroku Day is acommin'!" So I decided to step up and finally finish this so I could put something finished out there. It's based off a song by All Star Weekend and unfortunately, I had to find it off Disney Channel. Nothing agaisnt originaly Disney, but the crap that they're comming out on their station is pretty lame. But it entertains the kiddies while I write this lemony dessert ;) So I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** What happens when Roxas is the princess of the High School and is Axel's best friend? Lemon of course! Axel's POV

**Disclaimer:** So, screw Disney and Squeenix for owning the boys (Especially Reno ;A; ) And I guess I don't own the song? *sigh* Do I own anything? Oh yeah! The boys (all three) in action figure form :D

* * *

OH my god, there he goes. The blonde of my dreams, Beautiful baby blues which are the focal point of his face. He wouldn't be the Princess of the school without that angelic face and figure. Yes, though he is a boy, he's too beautiful to be considered one, with all his mannerisms and appearance.

Every day at 2 p.m. I see him walking to his bus stop and smile to all the boys that follow him as if they were his groupies. God, that perfect figure, cute white shirt, and red chucks, the same as my hair. It's hard to believe someone as perfect as him, that you would think would never talk to someone like me, is my best friend.

He's been there through the thick and thin, we never spend a weekend alone. I've known him since the first day starting at a new school. I had no one to talk to and every time I tried talking to someone, they would ignore me and leave.

Until that blonde angel seemed to take pity on me. He sat his cute little butt next to me and stroke up a conversation. "So, you're the new kid, Axel, right? I'm Roxas Micheals. Don't mind everyone. They're just rude and don't know a good thing when it's right in front of their face."

It's safe to say that my mouth almost fell into my gross and fake cafeteria food which only made the kid smile and give out a small laugh. From those simple words from him, and silence from me, we've been friends, conjoined at the hip. Speaking of which, it's right about now I need to go play hero.

_Hey princess _

_In a white dress_

_ Chuck Taylors _

_Got me obsessed _

_I wanna see you _

_So when can we hang out _

By the way, I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Axel. Axel Ryans. Appearance wise, I'm nothing special. Red hair, sue me, I'm Irish. Green eyes, which if I wasn't so tall, people would call me a leprechaun which has happened and Id rather not talk about what happened to the kid. Two upside down purple tear drops which I don't remember getting because of an accident involving peppermint schnapps and my friend Demyx telling me it was an awesome idea, him getting his stupid sitar on his shoulder. At least he has to strip to see his.

By the by, Demyx is my friend from my old school. Let's put it this way: If neither Demyx or Roxas existed, the world be in a, well, world of pain. You see, the reason I was kicked out of my old school was because fire is my other friend. I didn't mean to set the bathroom on fire. It just kind of, happened? Well, point is, I didn't know one little paper ball would start a chain reaction with that powdered soap they try to get us to use. One thing led to another and kaboom. No more boys restroom on the second floor of the science building. At least I was ditching a class to learn a bit of science, right?

Point is, I got into a heat of trouble because of it and my parents were anything but happy. They gave me the whole speech about being disappointed and had no idea what to do with me. They just didn't want me at home. Apparently I scared the shit out of them and that was the last straw, especially after getting my tats on my face, which Demyx did for me. His cousin works as a tattoo artist and Demyx wanted to practice, so I offered to help him out. Yes, I didn't choose the color, but they do look pretty good.

I'm going too far from my point. Ahem. Anyway, I didn't really have any where to go and Demyx let me crash at his place like any other time and then, my parents decided to call me up. They had told me that even if I wasn't living with them, they wanted me to go to school and at least graduate from High School. I told them to shove it because if they cared enough to tell me to graduate, they would give me a roof to live under. After that, they called me again and said that they had found a place for me to stay and go to school. Of course it wouldn't be my old school. I was sort of expelled from that place. They told me that I would be going to school in Twilight Town, a whole two hundred miles away and that I would be staying with my Uncle Reno who I wasn't sure would remember me after ten years. I told them I would call them back and call back when I made a decision.

I told Demyx immediately after my parents called and he looked almost hurt, if that's the right word, but there was still a smile to his features. He sighed and told me I should go and finish High School, so I wouldn't be a dead beat like his brother. I didn't want to leave, but I knew he was right. I wouldn't have an amazing roommate anymore, but we promised to call each other every day so we could keep each other informed about all the gossip that was going through each of our schools.

So a week after I had talked to my parents, Demyx, and my parents again to tell them I was moving, I was on my way from Radiant Garden High to Twilight High. Didn't have that much of an interesting ring to it as my old school, but beggars can't be choosers. That day, I got off the train and thought the whole time of my ride if I would be able to recognize my Uncle after such a long time. But he found me before I found him. I was grabbed like a pedophile looking for his next boy toy and flipped, but couldn't say anything due to the lack of oxygen by the arms holding me tightly and a loud laugh.

I managed to look up and see a familiar mane of red and tattoos I wasn't sure Uncle Reno had last time I saw him, thought it had been twelve years since I had seen him last. I tried to talk in a mangled voice, and he noticed I couldn't breathe so he loosened up and stood back, looking me up and down. I did the same to him as well and took in all of the new details. He had facial tattoos like me but still had long hair which was adorned with a new set of goggles I had never seen before.

He just smiled at me and placed his hands on his hips. He really did look good for being my Uncle. "Well, look at you. You're still the same snot nosed kid but with new add ons. Tats just like me. Even still have the same red hair from your father and mine's side. A true Irishman" he said with a chuckle.

"Same to you, even though I only remember throwing cake at your face on my birth day. Is it too late to apologize?" I had asked with a grin of my own. And then we just went home, started our own thing of him cooking and just letting me loaf around for the first week I was there to get used to everything. And then we went to the school and got all the paperwork taken care of.

That next Monday, I started school, and you all know the rest of me being a loner until Blonde Beauty had talked to me, which brings us to the present and me going to play hero. I walked over to the blonde and waved, the other boys staring at Roxas, still fawning over him as if I wasn't even there. I quickly come up with a plan to get the guys to leave and maybe get some type of reaction like I do every time.

"Roxas" I said and waved up my hand, Roxas giving his polite smiles and then turn to me with a real smile. "Axel" he said waving back. I walked over to him, the boys trending to me with death glares and some looking scared shitless which just makes my day. Roxas, trying to walk over to me, is blocked by the mass of boys trying to get his attention. He backs up against the wall trying to be polite and have them move, but he is unable to muscle his way in. And then I see it: my opening.

A small hole is enough for me. I move the boy a bit, put my arm around Roxas' shoulders and look down at him, bring my index finger to his chin to tilt up and smile at him as we make eye contact. A small blush creeps onto his cheeks as I just smile and turn to the other boys, giving the exact opposite of a look. "Scram. We're busy" I say and they move. Don't have to say much to get them to leave when you have murderous intent written all over your face.

I make sure they're gone and look down at the small blonde who is still wearing that cute little blush. "A-Axel. I told you not to do that" he says. I just shrug it off and let him go, both of us walking outside. "I had to do something to get those vultures away from you" I say down to him, still smiling; he, still wearing the blush. I chuckle inwardly and open the door for him to a rainy afternoon.

The blonde is brought out of his nervous mode to his worried mode. "What am I going to do now? I can't walk in this" he says. I turn to him with a smile. "I could give you a ride" I say and before I even get his answer, I grab his hand and run to the parking lot in the heavy rain, both of us laughing the whole time about not wanting to get wet and to hurry to my car. We finally make it and I reach into my sopping wet pockets to get my keys, the small blonde just laughing and trying to keep himself warm. "Axel, hurry or we'll both catch colds" he says, still laughing through the sentence. I finally grab my keys and turn to him with a smile. Got the-" I cut off as I look at the perfect blonde before me. I almost drop my keys before he speaks. "Something wrong? Did I get mud on my face?" he asks, almost worried, I just laugh and ruffle his hair as I walk past him to get onto the driver's side and open the doors, both of us getting our seats wet. Neither of us care. It's Friday and I we can just let it dry over night and not worry about them in the early morning.

I start the car and he turns on the radio to his favorite station. I just smile and back out of the lot, knowing from how many times I have gone to the blonde's house to know how to get there. We sit and listen to music as I drive the blonde home, never talking. We never really talk, just enjoy each other's company during the ride. Eventually, I make it to his house and he just turns to the house with a small look of displeasure. I know his home life but we never talk about it unless it gets out of hand he comes to stay with me for a few days. Some times are worse than others but the outcome is still the same and we just go on with out lives. But this time, I turn to the blonde before he turns and gives me the smile and gets out. "Rox, are you busy this weekend? I was wondering if you would want to hang or something. Reno is making a big dinner for the third year I've lived here and… Would you… umm…?" I stop, spitting up my lines before he cuts me off and just smiles, a real and genuine smile. "Yes that would be nice. What time should I come over?" he asks and I think for a second. "How about noonish so we can hang out beforehand" I say, hoping he'll say yes. "Sure, that would be fine. I can't believe we've been friends for three years already. Seems like just yesterday" he says, not making any moves to get out the car. However, as I look closer at him, I see a very faint pink blush and watch as he loses eye contact with me. I only smirk and reach over to ruffle his hair. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow" I say and he just nods, reaching for his bag and opens his door, getting out. He shuts it and just waves before starting to walk up. I stay until he is all the way in and drive off to my own house, the whole time ecstatic about my blonde princess arriving tomorrow.

_Let's go let go!_

_Hold on to me ohoh!_

_Let's go _

_Ima let you kno-o-ow!_

_I'll be the one the story the castle_

_!We'll be the two hearts beating faster!_

_Everyone everyone that are!_

_It is your kissHey Princess!(I wanna take you out)_

When I come home, I open the door to Reno sleeping on the couch, still in his work clothes. I give a heavy sigh as I realize he must have just gotten home from work. He hardly sleeps and still makes time to take care of a kid like me. I drop my bag near the door and take off my jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack next to the door and walk to the nearest closet to grab a blanket. I walk over to Reno and place it over him, Reno began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked to me with a smile. "Hey kid. How was school?" he asks in a slurred sleepy voice. I just smile and sit on the loveseat next to the couch. "Fine. Had to rescue Roxy again. I invited him over for tomorrow. Hope that's ok" I say and he only nods with a yawn. "Should be fine" he says and closes his eyes, drifting back off to sleep. I just smile and get up, going up to my room and grabbing my bag before I go. I plop onto my bed, letting my bag slip to the floor as I close my eyes and want to take a nap myself. But before I get even close, I feel a small vibration in my pocket along with a little jingle announcing I have a text. H dig deep in my pocket and take out my hone, flipping it open and read a text I just got from Roxas. My eyes widen as I read over, the text asking if Roxas could just come over now. I blink and immediately ask if everything's ok and that I'd be over in five minutes.

As I walk down the stairs with my keys in my pocket, I hear the familiar jingle. I take out my phone, reading that Roxas just didn't want to be home then. I nod to myself and tell him I'm on my way. I grab my coat and write Reno a note I'll be back in about ten minutes.

I quickly set the note next to the couch, walk out the door, and get into my car, starting it quickly. I make my way down the familiar street to get Roxas, but as I'm driving, I see a small bundle walking rather slow. I couldn't help noticing they looked like they were struggling and as I stop, I see a familiar tuff of blonde stick out under the hood. He quickly park my car rather messy and run to the blonde's side. The mass of gray and blonde stops as I run and call his name. "Roxas" and he turns around, his blues matching my green. I blink as I see dried tear streaked cheeks and quickly ask what's wrong. He only tells me his parents were fighting and that his Dad had been drinking again. I notice the longer we're out here, the colder it is getting and the small blonde doesn't look to good. He's shivering and I only do what seems sensible and take off my scarf and wrap it around him, as well as my arm. He doesn't say anything as we walk to the car, opening his door for him. I get in and start the car, and drive off to my house.

As we walk in, Roxas still isn't talking but I turn to ask him if he's ok, only to see him sleeping, his blonde hair hanging a bit in his face. I only smile and open my door, not wanting to wake him up. I open up his door and unbuckle his seat belt, letting his small body fall comfortably into my arms, caring him bridal style into the house. He makes a few noises as I shuffle to open the door. I shut it with my foot; yes I have mad skills like that. Be jealous. As I walk through the house, I see the couch empty and the note on the counter with a message under the one I wrote.

_Axel, just moved to the bedroom. I'm not really hungry so make whatever you want._

_-Reno  
_

I just look down at the blonde and shrug, walking to my room, the stairs being a bit of a challenge. After tripping a few times and almost losing Roxas, I finally make it to my room and gently lower him on my bed, a few noises coming from his sleeping form. I decide that since it's warm in the house, I should take his jacket off and I shouldn't even let you in the secret recesses of my brain about the thoughts I'm having about Roxas right now. I lick my dry lips and begin unzipping, lifting his head to remove the hood and almost stop as I remove it. A bruise was starting to develop on his right cheek. I finish taking his jacket off as smoothly as I can. And then a small urge comes over me. He had looked like he was stumbling a bit when he was walking. I bite my lip and pray to the lord he doesn't wake as I do this. I lift his shirt a bit almost gas loudly as I look down at a something I think is supposed to be a chest, It is covered in bruises and I think it a miracle he was even able to walk as far as he did like this.

He stirs in his sleep and his baby blues flutter open and lock with mine, not sure what's happening. It takes me a second and he realizes what I had seen. He quickly swats my hand away and sits up, pulling and keeping his shirt up, not even looking at me. His face having an embarrassed and nervous expression. The tears looked as if they were about to flow.

I only look at him with compassion. I had no idea his Father had gotten this rough. "Roxas, why didn't you say anything? You never told me it had gotten this bad." I say nothing more and wait for his response. He looks like a scared cat, trembling on my bed, trying desperately not to look at me. But our eyes finally meet and he doesn't turn away. He sees that I'm not mad, just worried. He quickly moves and throws his arms around my neck, hiding his face in my chest. I'm stuck. Should I put my arms around him? Will he pull away? Before I can think about anything else, I move and hold him tightly, feeling my shirt dampen a bit from his tears flowing. I give a sigh and bring my hand to stroke his hair. "Rox, it's ok. Shh you'll be ok" I coo. After about ten minutes he slowly starts to relax and pulls away to rub his eyes and looks at me, the tears still slightly dripping. I unconsciously move my hand and wipe them away. Roxas only closes his eyes and leans into the touch and I leave my hand there, only to cup his face. He looks at me and I can't help it. I just can't control my damn hormones. I lean in and kiss him, cupping both of his cheeks. His eyes widen and I think he's going to hit me, but I watch as his eyes slowly close and he moves into the kiss and I follow suit. Slowly, I poke my tongue out and run it along his lips, begging for an entrance. My eyes widen as he grants it and they slowly slip shut again as I move my tongue in and dance with his. I explore every inch of his mouth, realizing I had missed so much out of these three years. The kiss is magical to say the least and we pull away, letting sweet oxygen back into our lungs. I only turn to him and he turns to me, blue meeting green. His lips look a bit swollen and he tries to keep down that cute pink blush. He looks away almost embarrassed and I hook my index finger under his chin and bring our eyes together again. I only give a small smile and ruffle his hair with the same hand. "Hey, no need to be ashamed. If anything, I thought you were gonna hit me or something" I say trying to lighten the mood. Roxas only lets his blush grow more. "N-no. I just…. I thought the same thing. I mean… we've been friends for a long time and I don't know. Every time we would hang out, I'd get butterflies and my chest hurt. At first I thought I was sick or something and I even asked Namine what it was. She only laughed and said I was sick but not in a bad way. And now… I guess I know what she was talking about" he said, looking away, the blush even deeper. I only smile and lean into him and catch his lips in a quick kiss and we lock eyes again. "Well, Namine was right. You are sick. Love sick" I say and kiss him again, only deepening it a little more,

_Hey Princess_

_Be my guest_

_Chase you around no regrets_

_If I catch you I'll never let you down_

I slowly put my arms around him and he does the same, wrapping his arms around my neck. I only smile into the kiss and gently lay him on the bed, keeping the kiss going. I breakaway for a break and a breath of air, starting to kiss him again, moving down, leaving soft kisses down his cheek, his chin, and then move to his ear, licking the shell and biting his lobe rather teasingly, earning a small little noise. I look down with him with a serious expression, but mixed with a small smile. "Are you sure you want this? I can stop right now if yo-" I'm cut off as Roxas grabs my shirt and brings me down into a deep kiss of his own, mirroring my tongue actions I performed before. I blink in surprise but deepen it, going and biting lightly on his lower lip. I let him go and only see his eyes clouded and lidded. I smile and move down to his ear. "As you wish" I saw and bite his lobe again, earning a small moan.

I reach down at the hem of his shirt and begin tugging it off, Roxas more than happy to get it off. "S'hot anyway" he slurs out as he wraps his arms around me again as I go back to work. I can't help smiling as I think about the Roxas I always save from boys who want to be in my shoes and here I am doing the same thing. I return to his mouth and give him a kiss, moving down his cheek, chin, and move to his neck, sucking on his jugular which grants me a moan. I take it he likes it. I move and let my tongue out, moving up and down his neck and down to his collarbone where I bite down teasingly and suck, making another one of my marks, receiving a noise I take is of pleasure. I move down to his chest leaving feather light kisses and move to the exact reason I took his shit off. First the left nipple. I just grin and kiss it, bringing my tongue out and roll it around earning a moan. I just grin and bite down, loving the noises he is making from my handiwork. I continue, bringing my hand up and begin rolling his other unattended nipple between my fingers, which causes Roxas to begin licking lips and chew on his lower lip. I move down and kiss down his chest and naval. And then I see the treasure rising a bit underneath his skinny jeans. I just grin and for what feels like the hundredth time, I give him a deep kiss as I unbutton his pants, him catching on and doing the same to me. When I finally unbutton the pants from hell, I strip them, and his boxers off in one swift motion. I give a triumphant smile at what I make eye contact with.

Instead of going in head first, no pun intended, I just grin at my blonde (yes, mine), and just lean down, breathing on it, causing Roxas to tremble. I only grin more mischievously and give his member a small lick. Roxas arched up, moaning. "Axel, st-stop teasing" he says, barely able to get his words out. I just smile and move up to kiss him. "Hush and just watch" I say with a wink and move back down to where I was. I just look and lick his tip, teasing a bit and loving every little moan that escapes his perfect rosy lips. I grin and take him in my mouth fully. Roxas arches and takes in a sharp breath, holding it as he bites his lower lip, his hand resting on my head lightly. He lets the breath escape with a moan of my name which only makes me move faster. "Ah… Axel" he says and I move my head more, letting him out, and pumping him. He just squirms and arches into my touch, bringing his fingers close to his mouth, lightly bighting his curling fingers, his toes following.

I keep with my ministrations, moving to tease his nipple once again, biting it and licking it, moving all over his chest and leaving my mark everywhere. That'll teach those boys. I move and cover Roxas' mouth with my own, pumping him faster and faster. Roxas only moans into the kiss and arches into my tough and kiss. I breakaway and look down at him and smile. "I'm gonna make you feel even better" I say and kiss his cheek. I quickly move over to the nightstand near my bed and take out the small bottle of lube, putting a bit over my fingers. I just smile at him and kiss him again. "Ready?" I ask and when he nods, I slowly place one finger near his entrance and move it up and down, Roxas taking in sharp breaths. I look and make sure he's ok and slip one finger in, Roxas tensing around my finger. I bring my other hand to his cheek and smile. "Rox, I need you to relax, ok? It'll feel better. Promise" I say and Roxas only nods, slowly, painfully slowly, begins to relax. I move my finger slowly, bringing it in and out and when I think he's ready, bring another finger in, Roxas starting the same process. "Just a bit more" I say and finally, I find what I'm looking for, knowing from Roxas' response. Roxas gives out a loud moan as I press against his prostate. "Told ya" I say and move my fingers more, pressing against it and earning the same reaction every time.

I release my fingers and lean over him again. "Alright, I need you to relax even more, alright?" I ask and kiss his forehead as I sit back up, grabbing the lube and slicking up. I take in a deep breath and notice Roxas does as well. "I again ask him "ready?" and he only gives me another nod, his entire face flushed, eyes clouded with lust and lidded. I spread his legs apart and push in, Roxas immediately tenses once again, I bring one of my hands to his cheek and he moves to the touch. "Rox, relax. I can't do much if you don't" I say. God he's so tight. I push slowly deeper, Roxas whining at the pain, a few tears escaping. But he complies and relaxes, letting me go a bit further. I keep going and finally, after all the pain, I finally found the spot once again, causing him to arch his back and a moan escape, face flushing darker. I hit it over and over, causing Roxas to moan more and more, louder and louder. I only pray Reno isn't listening, that old perv.

Roxas only moans which is getting me closer and closer. "Ah Axel! I'm gonna-" he says and before he can even finish, he reaches his climax, sticky white liquid covering his chest. I follow soon after, too late to pull out. I fall forward on top of Roxas, both of us panting and trying to catch our breaths. I just look at his flushed and panting face, the boy looking so cute. I give him a tight hug and smile. "You make me want to do it … all over again" I say through breaths. He only smiles and looks up at me with exhausted eyes. I pull out and move, bringing the blankets down and holding him closer to my chest protectively, kissing his forehead. "Shower tomorrow?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to walk right now" he says and I blush, trying to hide it. "S-sorry…" I say and he shakes his head, bringing his hand to my cheek and brings me in for a small and delicate kiss. "No problem. I'm glad… you were my first" he says and nuzzles underneath my neck, causing me to blush a bit more. I kiss the crown of his head and he closes his eyes, letting out a small yawn. "Go to sleep Rox" I say and he only yawns once more in response and a small noise.

A few minutes and all I can hear through the silence is his small shallow breathing, feeling his heart beat against mine. I soon follow, closing my eyes and drifting off, holding Roxas tightly and close. Nothing is going to hurt him ever again.

The next day, I woke and saw Roxas still sleeping, cuddled against me, not wanting to disturb his peaceful sleep. I just watched him, smiling until he woke up about twenty or so minutes later. His blue orbs fluttering open, squeezing them shut and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at me with a sleepy smile. "Hey" I said and he just returned it. "Hey yourself" he says and I just kiss his cheek. "So, shower? I can help you scrub your back" I wink and he just gives me a love tap on my shoulder. "I can do it by myself perv" he says and sits up, wincing at the pain in his lower back and the bruises on his chest. "Rox, why didn't you tell me?" I merely ask at the bruises and he shakes his head. Roxas only gave me a confused look and turned his gaze to where mine was aimed and down at the bruise on his chest. "What? That? That's not from him. Neither is my cheek" he says with a small chuckle.

"My Dad has never hit me" he says which only confuses me even more. "Then, what's it from?" I ask scratching my head and he only smiles. "It's from struggle practice. It gets pretty bad and we don't wear that many pads" he says which makes me eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me you played lacrosse?" I ask and he just tilts his head. "I thought I did. I'm sorry" he says with his innocent smile. I give an irritated expression and pull him forward and against my chest, resting my chin on top of his head.

"Well… I don't like it if it gives you that many bruises" I say and he only shakes his head, sitting back up. "But, I like it" he says with a small pout on his face and in his expression. I just give sigh and bring my hand to his cheek and caress it. "Well, then I guess I can't really stop you, can I" I say and he smiles a big smile. "Nope" is all he says and gets out of bed, completely forgetting he's naked. A flush over his cheeks makes me smile and I get up, grab a towel, and throw it to him. "Hurry, I need one too" I say and he heads off.

After the shower, we hang out all day, playing video games and just hanging out, mixed with a few make out sessions, more his idea than mine.

At dinner, Reno announces that we need to be quieter so he can sleep, claiming he needs to get his beauty sleep for work the next day. Roxas gave an expression like he had seen a ghost, wanting to hide his flushed face from the world, me only laughing and telling Reno that he isn't a girl and doesn't need it.

Needless to say, as a present from Roxas for my three year anniversary, he got pretty rough, topping. I must say, I usually don't like it, but looking up at his face the whole time was amazing, especially the cute expressions he was making. Priceless.

* * *

**A/N: **So? What'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! R&R :)


End file.
